


Transformations

by Blackbird7755



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird7755/pseuds/Blackbird7755
Summary: There is something going on with Michael that is making old memories stir in Athena
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 125
Kudos: 60





	1. The incident

**Author's Note:**

> Other Chapters will be longer this mini one sets the stage for the story
> 
> Disclaimer- I do no own 911 nor the characters

He grabbed her arm making her wince. She knew there would be a bruise as she tried to pull her arm away and then she felt his palm across her cheek.

In that moment everything changed as she looked at Michael. He let her go seemingly stunned.

“Athena I’m sorry” he said quietly as he took a step forward

She put her hand up as she backed away


	2. Preparations

Athena looked at herself in the mirror. She tilted her head at different angles as she picked up her green concealer and tapped it along her cheek bone. She sighed heavily as she continued to apply the rest of her makeup before her husband would see her.

She exited the bathroom to see Bobby pulling on a white shirt. As she watched him she couldn’t help the feeling of love that swelled up in her chest. Bobby turned to look at his wife. “Do you like what you see?” He smirked

“Why yes, yes I do” she replied as she sauntered over to her husband and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“What are your thoughts about this party?” She asked.

Bobby was excited for the party they were hosting. It was just for fun to let everyone celebrate joy and togetherness after all the tough things they have gone through (earthquake, tsunami, bomb threats, hostage situations and violent crimes). This was a party to help them spend time with their loved ones and relax.

“I think we are in a good spot” he states “we have all the food, decorations and we are almost done with the invites-“

“Whose invited?” Athena interrupted

Bobby looked at her a bit strange. “You know the usual- the 118 Hen, Chim you know and the 118 extended family our kids, Michael his boyfriend- do you want to invite Elaine?”

Athena looked thoughtful “do we have to invite Michael this time?”

Bobby laughed “of course- he’s family. We always invite family”

“Well I don’t know if I want him in our home right now” Athena respondes. “Why?” asked Bobby “I thought you were fine with his new boyfriend?”

“I am- it’s not that” “then what” Bobby asked. Athena sighed as she touched her cheek “I’m not ready to talk about it- if he comes over can you just make sure I’m not alone with him? “Athena- is everything ok?” Bobby sounded worried. Athena wrapped her arms around him and rose to her tiptoes to kiss the love of her life. “Yes my love- just don’t leave me alone with him ok” “alright babe”

Athena felt on edge all day knowing that Michael would be in her safe space in just a few days.


	3. Party Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** Trigger Warning- this chapter touches on domestic violence. I do not get graphic- however please take care of yourself and your mental health if necessary 
> 
> I cannot remember who Michael started dating but vaguely remember the name that I settled on- sorry if it’s wrong

Athena couldn’t believe how quickly the days seemed to pass by and the day of the party was finally here. She felt a bit tense but she knew the majority of the people she would be safe with. She just had to make sure she always had someone in the room with her, which shouldn’t be too hard.

Bobby was such a great cook and he alternated between the kitchen (cooking last minute items) and the patio (grilling). Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Athena sat on her couch surveilling her home. There were so many people she loved and cherished among her. She saw Hen, Karen and Chimney laughing in the kitchen. Maddie and Buck were getting competitive over a trivia game at the table. The kids were all laughing together and having a good time. Michael was there with his new beau, Doctor Calloway. Seeing Michael made her feel uneasy. It took her thoughts in a darker direction.

———————————————————

15 years ago

Her belongings smashed. Everything that she had thought was important no longer made sense. Was this the type of man she had fallen in love with? Was he capable of such horrors?

Michael was screaming. How dare she make him look bad. How dare she make a fool out of him. 

She had never seen him like this. Towering over her and out of control. She shrank away which was a mistake. He postured up to her “do you want me to give you something to be afraid of?” he snarled.

She was falling. She was unclear if she took a misstep due to her belongings destroyed on the floor or if he actually pushed her but down the steps she fell. She couldn’t catch herself though she tried. Her entire body hurt and she could feel the blood run freely from her nose.


	4. Triggered

“Earth to Athena” Hen was waving a hand in front of Athena. Athena pulled herself out of her nightmare.

“Sorry Hen, got lost in my thoughts, what’s up?”

“Are you ok girl? You looked so sad”

“I’m fine” Athena shrugged it off “I was just thinking this may be the last time all of us are able to get together for a while with May going to college, you becoming a doctor and Chim and Maddie preparing to be first time parents” Athena lied to her best friend. She justified it as it wasn’t entirely a lie- what she was saying was true.

“Oh, you’re right. But no matter the changes we’re always going to be family” Hen smiled

“Family” Athena repeated.

“Do you want to join us for a game? We were all going to play together and try to beat the Buckley’s as they are supposed ‘champions’?” Hen explained

“Nah I’m good girl- you go ahead, and good luck” she smiled.

Again Athena’s wandered back to that horrible night 15 years ago....she remembers talking to Michael after. He had felt so bad and stated someone had spiked his drink at the bar. He swore he would never hurt her intentionally. They took things slowly after that because she wanted to desperately believe him. And he hadn’t shown any signs of aggression. He had been gentle moving forward- it was rare that she saw him angry in fact. He was always soft with the children. In the 14 years of their marriage he had never gotten physically aggressive with her. And yet- here she was again. With bruises on her body, fear in her eyes and shame in her heart. How could she let this happen again.

Athena’s eyes fell on Doctor Calloway. He’s a Doctor- she thought, maybe he would have the answers she is looking for.

She got up slowly and approached him. “Doctor Calloway” she smiled, “welcome to our home, I trust you are having a good time?” He smiled at ease “yes thank you for inviting us into your wonderful home- you have a wonderful family”

“I do” she readily agreed. “I don’t want to put my nose where it doesn’t belong” she states timidly “but I was wondering if you and Michael have talked about his health”

“I do know that he is starting to be in remission- if that’s what you mean” Doctor Calloway states. Athena smiles, “I just want to make sure my-“ she cleared her throat. She was going to say my friend but the words got stuck in her throat as it hardly seemed appropriate now. She looked down “excuse me” she said “ I just want to make sure Michael is taken care of”. Dr. Calloway smiled, “ you know, as a Doctor I do have insight to these kinds of things” “yes-“ Athena murmured “could you tell me if behavior could change due to what Michael has been through?” Dr. Calloway furrowed his brow “well there is always the potential, especially due to the location of the tumor. However- I think it shrinking is a good sign and the rest of him seems to be getting stronger- is there something in particular you’re referencing?”

“There you are” Michaels voice booms behind them making Athena jump slightly. Athena smiled forcibly “yes- We were just talking about making sure your new love is taking good care of you” she paused, “now if you’ll excuse me” Athena pivoted to move to the backyard where Bobby was. “Athena-“ Michael reached out, without thinking, and placed his hand on her bruised forearm. Athena dropped the plate she was holding as she nearly shouted “no” . The plate shattered as it made contact with her dining room floor. Everyone jumped and looked at her “Thena- you ok?” Hen asked her best friend. Bobby had come from outside “babe, everything alright?” 

Athena bows her head embarrassed and suppressing her tears. “Sorry, sorry all” she choked out a laugh “just a bit klutzy today. “Please” she motions to the backyard “let me clean this up before anyone gets hurt”. Bobby ushers everyone outside as he can see something is wrong with his wife. She goes to the kitchen and grabs a hand towel. She starts to use the towel to sweep up the shattered plate but then stops as she holds her forearm. She can feel the tears and she doesn’t know if she can hold them back any longer as they threaten to erupt from her.

Bobby slowly kneels in front of her. “Athena?” He gently whispers “babe, look at me”. When she doesn’t he slowly tilts her head up and he sees the pain and anguish in her eyes. He can see the unshed tears and he grabs her arms to gently pull her from the ground. His intent is to embrace her but as they are standing he sees something new flash in her eyes. Pain and discomfort. He looks back to her arms and slowly he pushes her sleeves up. He gasps as he sees the handprint bruise covering his wife’s forearm “who did this to you?” His voice hardens and his eyes narrow. “Bobby” she means it to come out strong, to waive it off lightly but her voice betrays her. “I can’t talk about this now” she says instead. He nods, and gently brings her towards his body. He encases her in his strong arms as he holds his beautiful wife. He feels Athena relax in his arms. He wishes he could take away her hurt but for the time being he can just be here for her. “Athena”’he murmurs “ why don’t you go to the room to freshen up, I’ll clean up in here and I can send everyone home”. “No” she sniffles “ I don’t want the party to end because of me” 

“How about you go lie down, I’ll wrap up here. I’ll say I have a headache or something” Bobby explained. Athena looked into his eyes- “I love you” she says as she kisses his cheek and walks to their room.

Bobby watched his wife walk away. His heart was breaking for the pain she was going through. He also felt anger racing through his blood. Someone had hurt her- and based off her reactions lately he strongly believed that person was Michael.


	5. Clearing Out

Bobby quickly cleaned up the mess on the floor. He took a deep breath as he exited his home out into the patio to his awaiting guests.

“Sorry about that” Bobby announced “I did get everything cleaned up though”

“Is Athena ok Bobby?” Hen asked worriedly. “She will be Hen” he replied.

Bobby started cleaning up the grill. Michael came over to talk to him. “Bobby-“ Michael started

Bobby stopped him with one look. “Michael- I don’t know what’s going on between you and Athena, but I will not allow you to hurt her no matter the cost!”

Hen cleared her throat. “Is anyone going to tell us what’s going on?” Bobby looked around at his friends and family. “Sorry Hen-“ Bobby cleared his throat “I’m not feeling well and am going to need to ask everyone to leave.”

Harry and May looked at their step dad like he had grown a second head. “Bobby- the party has barely started” May said.

“Yeah, and I was looking forward to the piñata and going swimming with dad” Harry added.

Bobby took a deep breath. How was he supposed to explain this they were just kids. His and Athens’s he thought and he wasn’t going to let them know what their mother was suffering from.

Bobby cleared his throat. “Look I’m not feeling well and I would hope my family and friends would understand that.”

“Hen, can you take May and Harry with you?” Bobby asked. Hen could tell that something was amiss and she would do anything for Athena and Bobby. Hen looked at Karen, who nodded.

“I hope you start feeling better Bobby, give Athena our love” Karen states.

Hen looks at Chim for backup. Chim clears his throat. “Yes” Chim says as he puts his arm around Maddie. “You’re right”

“Seriously?” Buck asks incredulous. “Something is obviously going on- let us help, we’re family”. Eddie knew something was going on, he didn’t quite understand but he knew Bobby needed space. “Come on Buck” Eddie states “we might not always understand but family helps each other out when they are asking, and you’re right we’re family” Buck looks ready to argue but then he looks back at Bobby’s face. Bobby seems to be in the midst of something- “fine” Buck grumbles.

Michael walks up to Bobby. “You know, I could take the kids” Michael started but stopped short at the death glare Bobby was giving him. “I know somehow you are involved in this and until I get to the bottom of this you will not be around the children or Athena alone” he growled.

Michael appeared to pale a bit. He went up to his boyfriend. “I think now is as good of a time as any to make our exit” Michael mumbled. “I hope you will fill me in” his boyfriend said. Michael felt despair in his heart “I don’t know if I can” Michael responded. 

Bobby sighed as the last guest left. He surveyed the room and took a deep breath. The rest of the cleaning could wait, but his wife could not.


	6. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit sexual content

When Bobby enters the room he sees Athena on the bed. He quietly approaches and sees that she is still awake. “Hey babe, do you think a shower might help?” She nods and slowly gets up. In the bathroom she turns on the shower and peels off her clothes. She checks the temperature before she steps in but she already can see the steam fogging up the bathroom mirror.

The hot water hits her back and instantly starts to soothe her troubled mind. Athena turns around so the water is hitting the front of her body. Bobby slips in behind her. “Athena” he whispers. She knows she safe- no matter what happens to her, she knows that Bobby will move heaven and earth to keep her from harm. She turns around and wraps him in her arms. She stands on her tiptoes and kisses him. “Mmm” he murmurs “are you sure?” “You are always something I am sure about” Athena says. Bobby cups her face and his brow furrows as he sees the small traces of the bruise on her cheek. “Bobby please” she pleads as she looks at him. He nods as his hands skim down her back. He cups her ass and slightly slaps it as he pulls her to him. She starts to smile, “Bobby” she whispers. He spins her around and slowly walks her backwards until her back is pressed against the glass. He leans down and nips her ear. “God Athena, you are so strong and beautiful”. His kisses trail down her neck and she shivers. He dips his head down and kisses her. The kiss starts out soft but it turns into one of passion. Bobby and Athena’s tongue battle for dominance. Athena relents as she moans into his mouth. He makes his way down her body. He kisses every expanse of skin he can find if only to let her know her value in his eyes. 

He lightly nips at her inner thighs and he hears her groan. He looks up seeking permission and she nods to him. Her hands are tangled in his hair and she spreads her legs wider for him. He gently parts her with his tongue. “Oh” she moans. Bobby starts licking her in earnest. She is so wet for him and she taste like nothing he’s ever had. She thrusts her hips into his face and he laughed against her. “Bobby” she moans again. He loves hearing his name fall from her lips, along with the slight moans of pleasure. “God Athena” he grunts. He can feel her trembling but he doesn’t want her to feel her release yet. 

He works his way back up her body. He lifts her up until his tip is at her center. “Bobby please” she manages and he slams into her. He grunts his pleasure as he feels her tighten around his shaft. And he continues to pump in and out of her. “Ow” he hears her say as she puts her arms around his shoulders. Bobby slows as he doesn’t want to cause her pain “no-“ she pants “ don’t stop, it was my arm- I’m fine” Bobby still doesn’t resume his prior speed. She looks at him “Bobby, I won’t break in your arms, take me please”. And he does what his goddess asks him to. His thrusts become more ferocious so much so that she is grasping at the top of the shower for leverage. 

He suddenly slips out of her and he hears her displeasure. He spins her around, bends her over and enters her from behind. With this new angle he can thrust even deeper inside her and he hears her breathless “oh God don’t fucking stop”. One hand travels up her hip, up her abs up to where he palms her breast and tweaks her nipple between his finger. The other goes to her core where he flicks at her clit. “Fuck Bobby” she cries out “I’m going to cum” “yes baby, cum for me” he gasps. And she does, with a final “fuck” he can feel her spasm around his manhood and he soon follows suit, releasing himself into her. They are both shaking. He slips out of her and presses her body against the glass of the shower to keep them both upright. “God I love you Bobby” “I love you too, so much” he whispers as he nips at her shoulder. 

Once they are able to stand again they quickly rinse off and go lie in bed. She snuggles up to him and lies her head on his chest as she gently drags her nails across his skin. “As much as I love this,” he tells her quietly, “do you think you can tell me what happened?” He feels her nod her head in agreement “I just need you to promise that you will still love me” she says. He sits up and looks directly into her eyes “Athena, nothing you say or do would ever make me stop loving you” he replies. She looks into his eyes, almost as if she is searching for something. He’s not sure what it is, but whatever she saw made her snuggle back to his body and start her story.


	7. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit short which is why I am posting two this week.

She tells Bobby about the incident that happened 15 years ago. She can feel him tense up beneath her. As she gets through this story- she realizes she doesn’t think she can get through the next one.

A million thoughts are running through Bobby’s head as she is telling her story but the main one is he cannot believe how fucking strong his wife is. As she ends her tale of Michael, Bobby can see how tired she is. A close second was how he wanted to throat punch Michael. His concern for the woman in his arms override that secondary thought to the back of his mind.

“Babe” he starts, “first off, I want you to know how incredible you truly are” he is staring at Athena intently. “I don’t feel incredible” he hears her say. Bobby turns her body so they are facing one another. He wraps his arm around her. “Athena, I cannot understand what you have been through, although you told me your story- I have nothing to compare it to. I can imagine how you felt while experiencing these things and I would take it all away in an instant if I could spare you one moment of pain” he takes a break to gauge her reaction. 

She is peering at him through her long lashes so he continues “ AND” he stresses the and- he needs her to know that what he says next in no way negates her experiences “ you are one of the strongest people I know. You are passionate about helping others, you are the voice for the voiceless, when people need guidance they turn to you, you are fiercely loyal and you love with your whole heart- if that’s not the definition of incredible then I don’t know what is. I know you’ve been through a lot and if I need to remind you everyday for the rest of our lives how incredible you are, I will!”

Bobby sees her smiling up at him. “I never thought I’d have this” she replies. At his confused expression so continues “an equal partnership. I knew I would have had it with Emmet if we had gotten that far. And although after the incident Michael changed his behaviors, I always felt like I was putting more effort in. Perhaps I was-I had a sense that Michael wasn’t living his authentic self.”

She took a bracing breath “when my marriage ended I just thought that was it. Maybe I’d have some fun but I was on my own-“ she looked back to him “and then we evolved. Bobby, you make me feel so secure with who I am. I come off to others as so confident- but half the time I am questioning myself except when I’m with you. You help me find the calm in my storm and help me know it’s okay to not be okay” again she pauses.

“I know we will be able to get through this because there is nothing I cannot do with out you by my side.” She smiles lovely at him, hoping she was able to convey how much he means to her. His eyes had misted a bit so she was pretty sure he understood. “Right now” she yawned , “I think we need to sleep and we can talk more in the morning” he nodded his agreement to her and pulled her closer to him as they settled down into slumber.


	8. The Trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning: This chapter talks of alcohol abuse/addiction as well as touches on domestic violence. As always please take care of your physical and mental health. 
> 
> If you or a loved one are suffering please reach out. Resources are different depending on the community you are in but please know you are not alone.

Athena wakes up in the morning with a yawn. She smiles as she feels her husbands body pressed against hers and she relishes the safety that she feels. She knows that today she is going to have to tell Bobby about what happened between her and Michael. Although she knows it is important she feels confusion as she herself didn’t understand how it escalated so quickly.

She quietly slips out of bed and gets dressed. She then heads towards the kitchen where she brews a fresh pot of coffee. That is where Bobby finds her, at their kitchen table with a far away look in her eyes.

“Good morning my love” he whispers softly so as not to startle her. She looks up at him with such warmth in her eyes, “Good Morning”.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He questions.

“Michael used to drink a lot” she states. This takes Bobby aback. “Ok”. “Look, Bobby, I know you used to have problems with addiction. I know that it’s something you got help with and it’s something you deal with every day” she took a deep breath in “it’s not my first time dealing with this addiction. I want to be honest with you- but I also want to make sure that my telling you my story, and Michael’s won”t be a trigger for you”.

“I can handle it Athena, and if I can’t, we’ll do what we always do-“ he looks into her eyes “we’ll deal with it together. I want to be here for you in any and every way I can, please share your story”.

Athena nods. “Michael drank all the time. When he was mad, when he was happy, when he was bored. I was so used to him drinking that I didn’t question the behavior that came with it” she takes a deep breathe. “He told me that someone spiked his drink that night 15 years ago. And I wanted so desperately to believe him. I didn’t want to believe that I was the idiot who would allow someone to treat me that way. For God’s sake, I was a cop. I am trained to know better.” Athena didn’t realize she was crying again until she felt Bobby’s steadfast arms wrap around her. “Athena-“ his voice is strong and she holds onto that “this was not your fault.” Athena nods and takes a deep breath in to help steady her. “He stopped- cold turkey. He stopped drinking, and I never saw him angry after that. It was like he was a completely different person. In the back of my mind I always wondered if this was just a fluke but no one wants to be remembered for the worst thing they did, and so I gave him the benefit of the doubt. And he hasn’t been violent again.” Her brow furrows “until a couple of days ago”.

Athena pauses and takes a long sip of her coffee. “You know I don’t even remember why he came over the other day” she says with a bitter laugh “ it’s Michael, he’s here all the time- I didn’t think much of it” “we got talking about the kids and his health. He stated that since he’s been getting healthier he wanted to have the kids more often.” She breaks off and looks at Bobby, “I’m glad he’s getting healthier, really I am, but I didn’t feel it was fair to us- you know?”

Bobby was starting to get a better picture of what happened. He was doing his best to stay calm as Athena needed him. “I think I’m starting to understand but I don’t want to jump to conclusions, can you finish telling me what happened?” he gives her a look of encouragement. She nods “I told him no. I told him it wasn’t fair for me or for you to lose time with the kids and that him being healthier shouldn’t change what we had already agreed upon”.

Her brows furrowed “you are just as important to the kids as I am to them or Michael is to them” she said this harshly, as if she expected him to disagree with her. “I know Athena, I know I have my own history with my family and what happened to them. And I was blessed with the opportunity to be apart of our new blended family. I love Harry and May as if they were my own” “exactly-“ Athena says forcibly as she gets up out of his arms and starts pacing. “And he just laughed at me when I told him that. Like it was the stupidest thing he’d ever heard- that the kids love you, I mean for God’s sake you are a father to them, you help them with their homework, are a shoulder to cry on when they need it, and hell, they have started going to you for advice more then the come to me”. 

Athena was on a roll now and Bobby was doing his best to keep up with her. “He started yelling at me about how he was their father and how he had a right to see them more. I got mad, I told him he needed to be able to recognize how important you had become to the kids and until he could do that I didn’t think he should come over here anymore. I told him he couldn’t disrespect you like that and I asked him to leave. He was yelling at me about how this used to be his home too and so I decided to come back inside and as I tried to pass him that’s when he grabbed my forearm.” Athena was rubbing her arm as if she could still feel his hand on her body. “ and it hurt so bad, I knew before he let me go that there would be a bruise. I told him to let me go and I said that you would be home any minute and he laughed at me, but this time it felt more sinister” she furrowed her brow as she tried to hold back her sobs, “ he laughed at me because he knew you weren’t because he knows your schedule, I don’t know what I was thinking when I said that and then he slapped me across my cheek and he let go and I stumbled back” Bobby got up an interceded her pacing. He held his sobbing wife “shh my love I’m here” he soothes her as he rubs his hands down her back.

“I was in shock but I think he was too. He took a step towards me and I put my hand up to stop him. He tried to apologize but I just backed away and left through the gate” tears are still trickling down her face and Bobby just wants to kill Michael for making his strong wife who is usually so sure of herself feel so lost. “I should have told you sooner but I didn’t know how. This is my fault- I am so sorry” Bobby took a bracing breath, killing Michael would have to wait he thought darkly. He tilted Athena’s face upward, “Athena, look at me my love” Athena turns her watery eyes towards him. She nearly stops breathing as all she can see shining in his eyes is love and admiration. “ this is not your fault” his voice is steady and confident. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I do wish I had known sooner that you were in this much pain and we will deal with this together. I promise you I will never let something like this happen again. You are so strong and I am so lucky to be married to you” Athena sniffles “so you still love me?” She questions, feeling the most vulnerable she has ever felt. “Yes my love, I still love you, I will always love you, hearing your story makes me love you even more if that’s possible. You are one of the strongest people I know, and I am so proud to get to call you mine.”

Athena took several deep breaths as she looked up at Bobby. She felt her heart swell at his words and they help ground her. “So what do we do now?” She asked.


	9. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: **** Trigger Warning- this chapter contains domestic violence. Please take care of yourself and your mental health if necessary

Bobby had proposed that the three of them talk- Michael, Athena and Bobby. That way they could get to the bottom of what was going on and Athena wouldn’t have to be alone with Michael. They felt after this discussion they could figure out a visitation plan for the kids that meant the kids were safe. That was Athena’s biggest fear is that Michael would get violent with one of them. Athena felt confident moving forward and she was so glad that she had finally told Bobby. He always knew exactly what to say. She silently scolded herself for not telling him sooner. Once he knew the whole story she felt as if a burden had been lifted off of her shoulders.

A couple days later.....

Athena is nervous as today is the day she and Bobby were going to talk with Michael. It had taken some time for Athena and Bobby to have the same day off but she was hoping that by the end of the day they would have some answers. Bobby had taken the kids grocery shopping and she had run a couple of errands. She put her purse on the counter when she noticed someone outside on her patio. She frowned as she didn’t know how he had gotten into their home and that had her heart racing.

Athena stepped out onto the patio. “Michael?” “Hey Athena- I let myself in, I hope you don’t mind” he said with a smile. “Actually, I do Michael” she replied. She didn’t want to start a fight but she wasn’t willing to ignore her feelings anymore. “How did you get in? I thought you returned your key?” Michael frowned “I don’t see what the big deal is” Michael sounded agitated. Athena took a deep breath, she really wished Bobby was here. “How did you get in?” She repeated. “I know I gave you my key but I had a spare. I didn’t think it was a big deal- this is my home too” Michael said non-chalantly. Athena made a noise of disbelief as she looked at Michael. She wanted to respond to his ridiculous assumption but she knew now wasn’t the time. “Look Michael, we agreed to have this conversation at three and with Bobby present, it isn’t three and Bobby’s not here. You can wait out here until Bobby gets home”. She turns around to head back inside.

“Don’t turn your back on me” Michael spits out. Athena whips around shocked at his tone. “You think you can just order me around? You make me come all the way out here and then you make me wait” Athena is looking at Michael as if he’s grown two heads which just further enrages him. “Michael you need to calm down” Athena tries to break through his rage. “Oh I need to calm down? Why the fuck did you ask me here Athena? You always want me around until you don’t- one tiny mistake and you act like the world is ending” Although Athena feels fear towards Michael’s escalation her anger takes over. “You call this a tiny mistake?” Athena yells at him while showing him the bruise that is still on her forearm. It was still in the stages of healing and was a dark angry purple. Athena hears a gasp and a loud thud. She turns around and through the glass sees May looking at both of them as well as the bruise with confusion in her eyes and the bag of groceries are on the ground. “Dad, you hurt mom?” She asks. Athena forgets all about the present danger as she wants to comfort her daughter. She shoves her sleeve back down to cover the bruise. “May, it’s not like that” Athena starts to say as she tries to head back inside.

“You did this on purpose” Athena hears Michael scream. She turns back to him to see him lunging at her and she has zero time to react. She suddenly finds herself pressed up against the glass. Michael has one arm pressed across her upper abdomen, just below her chest, and she can hardly breathe. She struggles to claw at his arm as he has her pinned- “Michael” she wheezes out as she sees Michael’s other hand nearing her throat. “Dad no” she hears May cry. “Go to your room baby” She gasps out, she doesn’t want her daughter to see this. “Michael let me go” she chokes out. She hears noises behind her, and although she can’t see she is praying that her daughter did what she asked. She hears more things falling to the ground and now she is praying Harry doesn’t see this. “Michael our kids” she tries to get out. He is pressing so hard against her that her breathing is constricted, she doesn’t know if she’s going to be able to stay conscious.

Suddenly she sees a blur and Michael lets her go. She draws a ragged breath in and is trying to figure out what happened. “Mom, mom” she hears Harry calling her “Get to your sister” she looks Harry in his eyes, “baby it’s okay, get to your sisters room, she’s in there”! Harry nods, she can tell he’s scared but she still needs to figure out how she was released and she doesn’t want her children to witness this. She looks around and she sees Bobby on top of Michael screaming at him- “DON’T YOU EVER PUT YOUR GOD DAMN HANDS ON MY WIFE!” Athena has never seen Bobby like this. His whole face is red and he is swinging non stop at Michael. “YOU FUCKING BASTARD” all the rage he felt as his wife told the story of her strength poured out of him as he kept swinging. “YOU WILL NEVER HURT HER AGAIN”.

“Bobby, Bobby” she is trying desperately to get her husbands attention. She is so scared of how far Bobby will go to protect her. “BOBBY- I’m okay please stop, please” she is able to grab his arm midswing and that gets his attention, he looks at her. “I’m okay, please stop” she says looking into his eyes.


	10. Bobby’s Perspective

Bobby had heard a thud from inside while he and Harry were collecting the rest of the groceries. Harry laughed “May’s such a klutz” Harry giggled, “how much do you want to bet she tripped. Bobby let out a chuckle, “here, take these and go check on her, make sure she’s ok”. Harry grabs the bags quickly and runs inside. Bobby frowns as he hears another thud and he can’t figure out how both his children could be that clumsy. He is hoping that there is nothing breakable in the bags they carried.

Bobby grabs the remaining bags and heads into his home. He’s not paying much attention as he is thinking about getting the groceries put away and then the conversation they were going to have with Michael. Bobby comes to the groceries that are on the floor and he looks up to find May. May is not around- Harry seems frozen in place and what Bobby sees makes his blood run cold. Athena is pressed up against the glass of their patio begging to be let go and Michael is the one holding her there with his face twisted while he screams at Athena- it also looks like he may be holding her throat. Athena appears to be struggling to get free. Blind rage overcomes him as he drops the remaining groceries and he runs outside and tackles Michael off his wife. He doesn’t remember getting Michael on his back or the punches to Michaels face- he does know he is screaming at him to never touch his wife. The next thing he feels is Athena holding onto his arm telling him she’s okay and begging him to stop.

Bobby nods slowly- he looks down at Michael, he’s still conscious but he is a bloody mess. Bobby scrambles away from Michael breathing heavily and he stands and turns towards his wife. “Athena” Bobby says as he reaches for her, his voice is shaking, “are you ok?” He is looking her over and it’s just now that Athena realizes she is trembling. Athena closes the distance between them and wraps her arms around him, “I am now” she whispers hoarsely into his chest. Bobby wraps his arms around her and breathes her scent in deeply. Having her in his arms calms him to no end. 

“Oh my God, the kids” he suddenly remembers. “I don’t know how much they saw but I told May to go to her room and I sent Harry in there after.” Bobby nods. He knows May walked in to the beginning of the event, and Harry walked into the middle. He is glad the kids listened to Athena’s instructions but still, he wishes this is something they never had to experience. “Bobby,” Athena looks at him, “I’m sorry but I have to call this in, Michael needs medical attention and I’m not above the law” Bobby takes a deep breath in- he knows their family is in for a long afternoon. Michael sits up from its position “what happened?” He asks while looking at his ex and her husband. Michael slowly touches his face and winces in pain. “You don’t remember?” Athena asks him in disbelief, Bobby is clenching his jaw shut- he doesn’t trust himself at the moment as the only thing stopping him from killing Michael is the woman currently secured in his arms. However, as he looks in Michael’s eyes there seems to be no recognition of what just transpired.

“You attacked me in front of the kids” Athena says plainly. Bobby defended me which is why you’re in need of medical attention- I need to call this in” she says with trepidation, scared of Michael’s reaction. Michael’s eyes widen in shock, “Athena I am so sorry” he says as he gets up and starts to walk over to the pair. He is stopped by Bobby’s strong voice- “No” Bobby says firmly. Bobby turns from Athena’s arms but he stands slightly in front of her as a shield between her and Michael. Athena keeps her hand on Bobby as she feels she is what is tethering him to his control. “You will not come near my wife if you want to live” Bobby’s voice is harsh and low. He is struggling through his interaction with Michael as he still wants to be hitting him until he knows this man will never hurt his family again. If Athena hadn’t interfered he doesn’t think Michael would still be alive. “You will not interact with my wife or our children right now. You will wait out here until police and medical arrive and then we will see what happens”. Michael nods his head solemnly and winces at the pain. “We are going inside and you will wait out here” Bobby ordered Michael, to which Michael agreed.

Athena and Bobby entered their home and closed the sliding door. They stayed in the kitchen area so they could keep an eye on Michael. Athena made the first call to police and informed them they would also need medical. She let them know the situation had been de escalated but reports needed to be made and informed them of both her and Bobby’s employment position. She then followed up on a call to her Captain Elaine. She explained the situation and requested some personal time while her family figured out next steps. Bobby also called his Chief with the same request Athena made. When they were done with phone calls Bobby went to the patio doorway- “we are going to talk to the kids- stay put” Bobby ordered, Michael nodded again. “Police and medical are on the way”.


	11. A Hard Conversation

Athena and Bobby knock on May’s door. “Hey kids it’s us” they say softly. May unlocks the door and allows her mom and stepdad in. Both Harry and May rush over and embrace Athena in a tight hug. They can see both of the kids had been crying. “I’m okay” Athena says soothingly, “we’re okay” as she rubs up and down their backs. “Bobby and I need to talk to you both- are you ok with that?” They both nod at her. Neither of the kids move to let Athena go. Although Athena is still sore she knows the kids need this, and honestly she does too. “Let’s sit on the bed together” Athena suggests, to which the kids nod and let go of her. Athena sits back against the wall and then opens her arms. Both of her children snuggle up to her on either side and she wraps her arms around them. Bobby sits on May’s desk chair facing them and rests hims hands on Athena’s legs. 

“I am so sorry you both had to experience what you did today. Bobby and I want to talk with you about what you saw, what you felt and any questions you may have” Athena starts out, “I also want you to know that we are making a report about what happened today and so we will have to talk with officers” her children are looking at her intently. “Will we have to talk to the officers?” Harry asks. “You may have to” Athena confirms. “What do we say?” May asks with worry in her voice. “The truth” Bobby and Athena say at the same time. Bobby picks up, “you just tell them the truth- none of us will be angry with what you say and you won’t be in trouble for what you say”. 

“Can you tell me what you saw or heard May?” Athena asks. May nods her head, “you showed dad the bruise on your arm- it sounded like he did that to you, and then he pushed you against the glass and he was yelling. I told him no but you told me to go to my room” a tear slid down her face. “Baby” Athena says as she rubs her hand down her daughters shoulder. Athena herself is holding back tears. Bobby remains quite as he wasn’t inside for this part. “Did Dad hurt you?” she asks her mom. Athena takes a moment- “yes” she answers her daughter honestly. “I am not sure what is going on with your father right now, but he is struggling with his anger management”. “Why did you let him come over here?” May follows up. Bobby answers “your mom and I talked about what happened with your dad. We wanted to have the opportunity to talk to him together and try and get him the help he needs. However, he came over unexpectedly early and the situation escalated.”

May nodded as she processed the information her mom and step dad were telling her. She had never seen her dad that angry before. She was angry thinking about how he had hurt her mom twice now. 

“Harry” Athena says softly, “what did you see or hear?” She asks her youngest. “I didn’t see much” Harry says softly. “I saw your back and Dad yelling at you” he frowns. “But then Bobby was running outside and then you looked like you fell. I called out to you and you told me to go find May. It was scary” Harry trails off towards the end. Bobby jumps in, “Harry- we are so sorry and we are very proud of you for listening to your mom”. Athena nodded and continues , “and you’re right, what you saw is very scary. We hope that you never have to experience that ever again”.

“Is Dad sick” Harry asks suddenly. “We’re not sure love” Athena replies, “this behavior is unlike your father and we hope that he will get checked out”. May looks deep in thought and Athena squeezes her shoulder, “what are you thinking sweetie?” She asks. May looks at her mom and step dad- “I don’t want to see dad right now” May says firmly, “I’m mad that he hurt you and I don’t want him to hurt Harry or I”. Harry nodded, “I don’t want to see him either” he agrees with his sister. “You don’t have to see your dad right now if you don’t want to” Athena starts, “but I also want you both to know that if you want to see your father Bobby and I can make sure that happens safely”. 

“How?” The children ask almost in unison. “We can make sure that your contact is supervised by someone else. We could also start some family therapy for you both to be able to talk with your dad about what you are feeling” Athena offered up some solutions. “No,” May says resoundly, “I am not ready for that. When I feel ready I will let you both know”. “Do we have to see him?” Harry asks. “Not until you’re ready” Athena says encouragingly. “I feel safe with you and Bobby,” May continues, “I don’t feel safe with dad right now”. Harry nods in agreement. 

Suddenly Harry launches himself at Bobby catching everyone by surprise. Bobby catches him but his chair rolls back slightly. “Are you okay bud?” Bobby asks as he wraps his arms around his stepson. Harry nods while still hugging Bobby tightly. Bobby holds Harry until Harry loosens his grip and sits on his lap. “Thank you” Harry says quietly. Everyone appears confused, “for what Harry?” Bobby encourages. “I had to think about everything but you protected mom- that’s why you ran outside” Harry said. Bobby fights back tears of his own. “I will always protect you, your sister and you mom. I love you all so much!” “We love you too” Harry and May say. Athena and May go to where Bobby and Harry are and they join into a family hug.

Bobby and Athena hear the doorbell ring and look at each other knowingly. “Are those the officers?” Harry asks- “Most likely” Bobby replied. Athena gets up off the bed- “you both are more then welcome to join us out in the living room. I also want you to know that your father is still out on the patio as he too will need to talk with them.” “Thanks mom” May says, “I don’t really want to see dad right now so if the officers need to talk to me is it okay if they come in here?” “Of course” Athena replies- “what about you bud?” “Can I stay in here with May?” “As long as your sister is okay with that” which May nods her head. Athena takes one more look at their children, “we love you both so much” she says as they leave to answer their door.


	12. The Authorities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *When writing this I had to break it up in two chapters as it seemed really long. I’m going to post the second part tomorrow 😊

Athena and Bobby open the door to police and medical. They are also surprised to see Social Services responds with the police. They direct the medical team to Michael out on the patio and they answer all of the officers questions. “I honestly don’t know what is going on with him” Athena tells the officers. “As I told my husband there was that incident years ago but his behavior has escalated and seems irrational”. The officer nods at the two. “And can you tell us what caused the altercation?” Athena nodded, she opened her mouth but no words came out. She tries to clear her throat, “I’m sorry, can I get some water?” They nod and watch her head to the kitchen. Bobby wants nothing more then to follow her but he also knows his wife and knows she needs a moment. He looks at the officers, “I can tell you my portion, if you need?”

“We need to hear everything. We will also talk to Mr. Grant too”. Bobby nods and he looks up when Athena re-enters the room. She sits down next to him and takes his hand. “Bobby and I invited Michael over to talk about an incident that happened several weeks ago. He slapped me and grabbed my arm causing several bruises. We wanted to make our boundaries clear and make sure that if the children were around him they would be safe.” She squeezes Bobby’s hand for comfort, “we had planned to talk to him today but he had a key we didn’t know about and he came over early. I’m not sure what triggered him. I asked him to wait until Bobby got home and he didn’t like that and then May heard us arguing and she saw my bruise-“ can we see that?” Athena nods and pulls up her sleeve and the officers can’t hide the surprise on their face. “That’s when he lost it, he was on me before I could react” her voice cracks and although Bobby is tense he squeezes her hand to provide her solid ground.

“I don’t remember much after that” she sighs, “I remember telling May and Harry to go to May’s room, I didn’t want them to see any of it and I didn’t want his anger to turn onto one of them. After I was just struggling to stay conscious, he was pressing so hard against me I couldn’t breath and then his hand was around my throat and I started to see spots” again Athena takes a break as she is shaking. Bobby cuts in, “I came in from the driveway and Harry was standing still, I looked up looking for May and I saw-“ Bobby’s voice broke, he felt anger swarm his body, “I saw him hurting my wife and my only thought was to keep her safe and I reacted. I went after him and made sure he wouldn’t hurt my family.” The officers are nodding, “we know it’s difficult to have to relieve this and we appreciate your openness” the officers tell the pair. “It was weird” Bobby mentions. “What was?” “After I was checking on my wife Michael asked us what happened” Athena chimed in, “yea, he looked surprised when we told him what he did”, the officers nod and jot down some additional notes.

Athena looks to the caseworker. “My husband and I talked to our children after we called the incident in.” she said, “this is not something any parent wishes their children to witness and we wanted to make sure they were as ok as they could be” the caseworker nods her head, “I know you and the officers will most likely need to talk to them but they don’t wish to see Michael right now. Would it be possible for you to talk to them in their room where they feel safe?”

“Of course”. the caseworker smiles reassuringly. “Would you like to introduce us?” Bobby and Athena nod and lead the way to May’s room and knock softly, “May, Harry, it’s us” she says softly. May opens the door and Athena introduces them to the officers and the caseworker. “Bobby and I will just be in the living room if you need anything” she smiles.


	13. Gathering Evidence

“How are you holding up?” Bobby asks his wife, while holding her hand when they are back in the living room. “I’m sore and tired” she answers honestly, “I also feel like I let down our kids.” There is so much emotion in Athena’s voice- Bobby pulls her into him. “You did the best you could “ he tells her, “this isn’t on you- this is on Michael and his dumb ass choices” her shoulders are shaking with her gentle sobs and all he can do is hold her. Athena takes a deep breath, “I need to keep it together” she whispers. “You can lay everything bare when you’re with me” he whispers to her causing her to smile, he gently wipes the tears from her face.

“Can you see any bruising?” She asks him suddenly. Bobby looks at her, “son of a bitch” he mutters as he can see the bruises that make out Michael’s fingers around her neck. “I need to get a scarf” she mutters as she turns to their room. “Athena- I’m sorry” he sounds so broken that she stops in her tracks and returns to stand before him. “For what?” She is utterly confused, “look at me” she commands. Bobby turns his eyes to hers. “I couldn’t protect you”, his fingers ghost along her neck, “Bobby, this is not your fault my love, you protected me and you protected our kids, like you said, this was Michael, not us” she has her hands on either side of his face, she winces a bit yet continues, “we are stronger then this, we can confront this like we do everything else, together” “together” he whispers to her. He knows there are paramedics that are in the yard that can see them, and the officers and social worker can come out at any moment but he needs this more then he cares about decorum. He wraps one arm around her gently and pulls her flush against him, she wraps her arms around his neck and his other hand cups her face, he leans down and gently kisses her. What starts out as chaste, deepens as he find unending comfort in her arms and her lips. She kisses him back eagerly and he tugs lightly in her lower lip, “I love you so much” he whispers . “And I you-“ she responds. They stay like that wrapped in each other’s arms until they hear the officers clear their throat.

Athena steps away from Bobby reluctantly. “Is there anything else you need from us?” The officers look nervously at each other. “I’m sorry Sergeant” “I’m not Sergeant right now” she responds. “Right- pictures” he says. “Pictures?” Her brow furrows and then her face dawns with understanding “oh” she breathes out and she bites her lip. “Athena?” Bobby questions her- she looks at him, “they need to take photos of the bruising on my body, for evidence” she says while looking at him, “can you do it here or does it need to be at the station?” “We can do it here” they say. She nods while thinking, “can we do it in the guest room and can my husband be in the room?” “Uuuum sure?” the officers seem confused, “I don’t want my children accidentally walking in on the two of you doing your job” she starts to explain”I also want to be able to go throughout the majority of my home without having these horrible memories arise everywhere and I feel safest when my husband is near me”. 

She turns back to Bobby, “is it too much?” She knows how he felt when he saw the bruising on her neck. he grabs her hand, “together” he repeats to her and she smiles slightly while nodding. “Can we get this over with?” She breathes out. The officers nod quickly and turn to follow them back to the guest room. Athena takes one of her photos off the wall, “this should work with the white walls” she says and the officers nod. They take several photos of her neck at several angles, they even pull out a ruler to show the scale of her bruising. They move on to the bruise on her arm and jot down the date that occurred. “We need to do the last one” they say and it’s clear they’re uncomfortable.

She nods and calls Bobby over to her quietly. “I think this one is going to be the worst one” she whispers to him, she is trying to prepare him while also giving herself strength that only his presence provides her. he nods “what do you need?” “You to stay calm” she says, “I’ll do my best” he responds. She leans up and kisses him lightly, “I also need you to help me take my shirt off” she says, “I’m too sore to do it myself” he nods again. He takes a deep breath as she slowly raises her arms and he sees her wince again, “it’s okay” she tells him and he lifts her shirt as gently as he can. His eyes widen as he sees the bruising just below her breasts. The bruise runs along her entire chest and on her ribs. He is shocked at how developed it is which means Michael had been pressing against her extremely hard- looking at her he is shocked she hadn’t passed out. “Athena” his eyes start to water. “I’m okay, we’re ok” she says as she is blinking back tears.

The officers turn their back out of respect and to give the couple a few moments of privacy. “You are so fucking strong” he says as he promised her to stay calm but a tear does escape. He leans down and kisses her fiercely instead taking her by surprise and causing a moan to slip from her, “Bobby” she whispers. She wipes the tears from his eyes. He tucks her shirt into her bra to try and cover her as much as possible, after all these are still her colleagues and she is in a very vulnerable position. “Thank you” she nods at him. Bobby clears his throat and steps back. The officers turn back around, “we’re sorry, we’ll do this as quickly as possible”. They say to the couple and they are true to their word. “We need to go speak with Mr. Grant” they ask and Athena nods her consent.

Bobby helps her get back into her shirt. He can feel her self doubt radiating off her body and he gently turns her into his arms. “I will always love you, nothing will ever change my mind, you are a strong independent beautiful woman and we, our entire family, our fucking community are lucky to have you. I will always be here to remind you of your strength if you ever doubt yourself or forget” he whispers to her. She breathes in his scent and looks up at him “I love you so much, I don’t think I could do this without you”. “You won’t ever have to be alone again, I will always be here for you” he vows.


	14. Michael’s Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning: talk of physical abuse and anger and aggression

While Bobby and Athena are inside the medics go to their backyard where Michael is sitting. His head is hanging low and he is struggling to hold in his tears. How have things gotten so bad- he replays Athena’s words in his head over and over again “you attacked me” “in front of the kids” he is thinking about how scared she sounded. That wasn’t the Athena he remembered, she wasn’t scared of anything. His thoughts turned towards Bobby’s words “you will not come near my wife if you want to live” “if you want to live”. Michael shuddered at the tone of Bobby’s voice. He saw how Athena did not let go of him, almost as if Bobby would have followed through on his threat and she was the only thing holding him back. He had thought of Bobby as his brother, but the anger in Bobby’s eyes- he didn’t recognize him.

“Sir I need you to look at us” a medic is talking to him. He looks up and they shine a light in his eyes. “Can you tell us what happened sir?” Michael looks up- “I think I hurt her” he says brokenly. “Hurt who?” They ask. “My wife” is his response. Michael shakes his head, “wait no, that’s not right” he says trying to stumble through the fog in his mind. “Not my wife, Athena” he looks at the paramedics, “I hurt Athena, my ex wife”. “You think or you did?”. “I,” he pauses as he is thinking of the memories from when he saw Athena in Bobby’s arms and felt the blood on his face. “I did, I hurt her, again” “again?” the medic asks. “I seem to be doing a lot of that lately” he mopes.

The medic frown at his responses but continue cleaning his face. There was some blood, but they mostly needed to give him ice. “You’re going to have some bruising that we will need to look out for” they tell him and he nods. “What’s going on inside?” He asks. The medics look at one another. “Umm I believe Mr. and Mrs. Nash are talking to the officers about what happened” they state. “Grant” Michael bites out. “Excuse me sir?” “Mrs. Grant, she may not be my wife anymore but she still belongs to me” The medics look at one another with confusion “oh do you work with her? Is this a set up” he feels himself getting frustrated. “This is not a set up sir and yes we’ve come across her in the field”. “Then what is the problem? You know she goes by Grant” He asks them, “She is married to Captain Nash and she has changed her name. Also, although we know she loves him very much- I’m not sure she would take kindly to anyone saying she belongs to them” one of the paramedics say “furthermore she’s been known as Grant in the field for almost 15 years, and that’s her children’s last name, it makes sense she wouldn’t change it in the field” while the other looks at their partner, “not our area to speak to” they say with a look.

Michael shakes his head again, “no you’re right we are divorced, she is married, I don’t even like women, I’m dating someone”. Michael seems to be rambling. He stands up and the medics take a few steps back. Michael looks through the glass and see Bobby and Athena kiss and then embrace each other in a hug- “like that, what the hell is that?” He grinds out causing the medics to jump “it’s like they are trying to rub it in my face. Why the hell am I even here?” He feels his anger rising again and he wants to get it out somehow, he contemplates throwing a chair. “Sir I need you to calm down” the medic that reminded him Athena didn’t belong to him says, causing him to frown. Why do they look so tense he wonders but then he sees his reflection in the glass and he realizes how intimidating he looks. He looks back at them wide eyed, puts his hands up, “hey I’m sorry, ok, I’m sorry” he says as he slowly sits back down.

The police officers step outside and talk with the medics. They tell the officers what Michael’s behaviors had been since they started treating him, including how for some reason Athena seemed to be a big trigger for him. They also filled the officers in on some of the comments he had making including how he stated he’d hurt Athena multiple times. 

The social worker steps outside and has a quick conversation with Michael. “Well they should be fucking scared” he yells at her, “he’s not their father he just happens to be screwing their mom.” The social worker steps back, “sir I need you to calm down” she says. “You come into my home and tell me to calm down, who the fuck do you think you are?” He looks at all the responders, “so what, yes I hit her, is that what you want me to say? I hit her and she fucking deserved it. Telling me to wait.” He suddenly remembers his hand around her throat, “she wouldn’t shut the fuck up and so I made her shut the fuck up, it was glorious- I wish you could have fucking seen her eyes” Michael suddenly yells, “wooo what a rush”.

An officer approaches him, “sir I need you to put your hands behind your back”. Michael looks at the Officer, “is this a joke?” Michael backs up. The other Officer rushes the medical team and social worker into the house before turning on Michael. “Sir you are under arrest for the physical assault of Athena Grant Nash and Domestic Violence” the officer says. “Like hell I am” Michael says as he swings at the Officer, “and now we are adding attempted assault on a peace officer, sir don’t make this worse for your self” the officers wrangle cuffs on Michael, walk him through the gate so he doesn’t continue to try and intimidate his family. “Bobby hit me back, look at my fucking face” Michael is yelling and hollering. “His defense of his wife and family is protected under law, he saved his wife’s life from you” the officer says as he puts Michael in the back of a squad car.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing against Michael- I just felt a muse for a potential storyline


End file.
